youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThatGuyBarney
Barney is a US immigrant from somewhere unknown but it has been speculated that he was from turkey but sky said in a videohttps://youtu.be/n6OoJsqYUCM?t=9m32s that was not the case so it's still unknown. He was a close friend of SkyDoesMinecraft during high school. His skin in Minecraft is based off barney the dinosaur but he put his own twist in it by adding a eye patch. YouTube In mid 2015 Barney and Sky started to record videos together along with House_Owner(Ross), Aphmau(Jess) and JinBopGaming (Jin). Everyone except for Aphmau and jin now record in an office building in Washington state with the help of their editors Mithzan(Max) and TimTim/Timdot.tv. Jin left the offices to pursue a solo career. Quotes *"What's up, guys? I's Barney." *"Burry the like button in dirt!" *"That son of a dirt." *"Shickelurr!" *"Bong bong!" *"You dirt!" *"Opar." *"You want hint?" *"You want tip?" *"You put a quarter in me, I give you a water." *"(Ross) Give a Barney hint." "(Jess) I am next to de goat." "(Barney) What?!" "(Sky) Hahahahaha! 'What?!'" *"I haves goat milk!" *"Goat!" *"No no. He no here." *"Yaaaaah." *"Bong bong ba bong!" *"Oh ly lar." *"Approve." *"Donnaner!" *"Shickelurr shilar." *"(Sky) On this piece of paper, we have-" "(Barney) The answers to life!" *"I have the champions blood!" *"(Ross) Barney doesn't know this but last night I took an IV and stole his champion blood." "(Barney) NO!!" *"Yallard." *"Hellos there." *"HAH HAH HAH!" *"Relax! I murderer!" *"I don't haves 10k. Wait, wait. I has have 10k." *"King of the dirts!" *"Where's your sense of adventure, captain?" *"Alright, I has the fingerprints. Now what?" *"(Ross) If one of us isn't talking, we can assure Barney's gonna say something about dirt." "(Barney) Oh. When your said that I has dirt in my hand." "(Ross) See?" *"I needs my goat milk!" *"(Barney) Get outs my office, dirt." "(Sprinkles) Hi, I'm Sprinkles." *"Five bucks!" *"Say goat cheese and die." *"Aooooh." *"I has the goat curse!" *"I haves apple." *"(Sky) He's home free!" "(Barney) He's Humphrey." "(Sky) He's a Humphrey." *"Good days, warden." *"Apple?" *"Coach, don't kick me off the team!" *"(Max) Barney, do it for apple." "(Barney) APPLE!! APPROVE!! (drives off platform) YAAAAAH!!" *"(Barney) Read my will!" "(Sky) Barney, all this f*cking says is 'apple'." *"This is for coach!" *"I haves binocular vision!" *"Ross the Sloth!" *"Wienersbutt!" *"Apple? (Gets tagged) NO!!" *"No! No, I's the most annoyings dog!" *"(Sky) Barney, what are you?" "(Barney) I's poodle." *"You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel!" *"Until next times, dirts, hasta le varsta, baby." Trivia *He says the word opar in different scenarios and he has also said he invented the word. In a video of him playing ARK Survival Evolved, he explains the definition of the the word opar, stating that it's a synonym for "Uh oh." *He also says dirt in many scenarios most of the time as an insult. *Another joke around the group is the goat. Goat is a character Barney made up and is now his pet in many series of games. Goat is also Aphmau's (Jess) boyfriend as a joke. *In Sky's roleplay series Roommates, the Barney of that universe is from another country where humanoid dinosaurs are the natives and inhabit dirt villages and raise goats to make goat milk and goat cheese. The natives also speak a language composed of at least all the words Barney made up or commonly uses. His father is also the leader of his home village. *Many think that Barney was originally from Turkey, however Sky recently confirmed that he in fact is not. View this source video as evidence-> https://youtu.be/n6OoJsqYUCM?t=9m32s He claims to have found Barney at a bus stop eating out of a trash can, although of course we all know how Sky is. References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers